


When A Dog Matches People

by Ookami_Productions



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Funny, M/M, little kids, trollkuba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Productions/pseuds/Ookami_Productions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto Kaiba was having just an usual day at work before his brother called him to tell him he lost their dog.<br/>What will happen when they find the dog next to a nice looking guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Meeting Thanks To The Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this fic when my mind was rebelling against writing smut. It will be pure fluff, maybe a few sexual innuendos, but noting too mature or explicit.  
> Betad by my friend who does every other story too(Why do I still write this... idk)

               The only noise that was filling the office of Seto Kaiba, the young CEO of the Kaiba Corp was typing. Just pure typing on the keyboard. There was really no other noise that was ever heard from in there. Well, that was unless the male was signing documents. That was pretty much an average day in his life. Signing documents and typing away on a program or something via the computer. He spent between 16 and 24 hours working on his computer. He hardly had time for his brother and pet dog, it was not wrong to say that his love, and sex, life were really bad. It's just how he was and everyone knew that no one would probably change it.

                His peace was interupted by the annoying sound of the phone ringing. He left it ring for a bit before groaning and picking it up. "Kaiba on the phone. Speak fast, I don't have all day" he said, sounding as his usual stiff self. He knew that whoever called him was probably afraid of him, so it would be easy to get them to finish fast. He had work to do. He had no time to waste chatting on the phone with whomever.

                "S-Seto... Please don't get mad, but... I lost Mutt" he heard the soft voice of his brother over the phone. Wait, is he... Crying? Does he really think he will get mad for losing the dog? He cared more for his brother than a pet, though his love for the mutt was huge. Ugh, this is why he should have told him to just let the servants take care of it. "I took him to the park and took him off the leash, as always, and turned around for just a second and when I looked back, he was gone! What should I do???" it was obvious the kid was close to crying. Seto couldn't help but sigh. He was weak to his brother's tears ever since they were kids. He'd give anything to protect him and make him happy.

                "First thing you are to do is calm down." he said and waited till the other sounded like he had calmed down a bit before he continued. "Now, I want you to go home. I will leave work a bit earlier tonight and tomorrow morning we will go looking for him together... Don't worry. We will find Mutt." he said and waited for the other to finish thanking him and then hang up. He let out another sigh and resumed typing out lines and lines of codes. He only hoped that the dog didn't get kidnapped. Cause that would be horrible and they might never find him.

* * *

               Thank god the park was not filled with people, or else Seto would have been crankier than usual. He hated when people were stopping him from doing what he had to, just to praise him (he knew he was awesome, go away) or were simply there to block his view.

               And now, here he was, walking with his brother to where the kid remembers that he set Mutt off the leash. While walking, he was chatting with Mokuba about school and random things. It wasn't often that they would get time to talk about stuff like that, seeing as his work took away most of his time. For a moment he felt like someone was watching him, but that feeling disappeared after a moment, so he didn't pay it much thouht. He was used to everyone staring at him wherever he went. He was quite a famous person. A 20 year old CEO of a multibillion worth company, a number one bachelor that any woman would do anything just to get noticed by. But what most of those women, and magazines that posted such things, didn't know was that he wasn't interested in women because he was simply gay. The reason why he was single was mostly cause: a) he hid his sexuality more or less(well, he wasn't out publically cause it was no one's business if he liked guys or girls) and b)there simply wasn't anyone who interested him that much(he had crushes on guys in the past, but now there simply weren't any guys that caught his eye.

                In the first half an hour searching, they came empty handed. Mokuba seemed to be sadder by minute and Seto just couldn't stand it. He patted his brother's head and then headed to the other side of the park. After ten more minutes, they suddenly heard someone yelling after a dog or something. "Ahh no! Stop! Where are you going?" it was obviously a guy, around 20 years old, Kaiba suspected. He didn't need to wait to long to see who it was. Just a minute later a giant ball of fur jumped on his little brother and tackled him to the ground starting to lick his face. Seto sighed out of relief that they found him. At least the mutt was fine and happy.

                "MUTT!" Mokuba almost screamed out of happiness while hugging the dog. It was a dog obviously picked up from the streets, large in size and a cuddler in heart. At first Kaiba wanted to train it as a guard dog, but after that failed(the dog was too much hyper and cuddly that he hardly even taught him few simple tricks), he let Mokuba train the dog to be a big, living, drooling, cuddling, teddy bear. "Oh god, I missed you so so so much! Don't ever disappear like that!" the teen was snuggling with the dog that was licking his face in return.

                "Ahh... I guess you are the puppy's real owners." Kaiba heard the voice from before and when he turned, he saw an average height, blond male standing with a brown haired kid hiding behind his legs. Seto couldn't stop his eyes from roaming up and down the other's body. He felt a urge to just marry the guy on the spot... Well, not like his mind didn't play out the whole scene of them getting married and all. Multiple images flew through his mind, he was lucky that he could always hold the same expression no matter where he is, or else both Mokuba and the stranger would know that he is not thinking straight(no pun intended I swear). "Come on, Ansel. Time to say goodbye to the doggy" the blond's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He watched as the little boy looked up at his, as it seemed, father sadly before walking over to Mutt to pet him one last time. Seto didn't want to lose the chance to meet the stranger a bit more intimately, so he did something he would never, under any circumstances do.

                "Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" his offer made four heads snap right towards him. Mokuba especially looked confused. It was so unlike Seto to call anyone over, especially a complete stranger. He was always grumpy when their cousin was staying over and now here he was, inviting a complete, hot, stranger into their home. "As thanks. For finding Mutt, ofcourse. We are really thankful. We are glad he didn't fall into wrong hands." he added so it doesn't sound too weird. He could feel Mokuba's questioning look piercing through his head like it's looking for answers. He only hoped that the other coyldn't guess his thoughts... Then again, his brother knew him better than anyone else.

                "Ah well... I don't know..." the blond looked over at his kid who was looking back at him with pleading puppy dog eyes and he couldn't help but sigh before looking up at Seto with an apologetic smile as he laughed some too. "I guess we will be taking you for the dinner offer. I simply can't say no to Ansel's puppy dog eyes." he said and Seto felt his face relaxing somewat. Well at least he won't have to worrry about never seeing the guy again. He was sure he could find something in common with him and maybe even end up toge-... Wait a sec. The guy had a son. Son=intercourse with a woman=he had/has a wife=he is most likely straight. Seto felt like his world just crumbled. He should have thought of this earlier and not just invite him over like that.

                "No problem." Seto said before reaching into his pocket and writing down the adress in his perfect handwriting. He handed the paper to the blond. "Just come to this adress. Mokuba or Mutt will probably welcome you, cause I'll be busy cooking." he said, 'Or dressing up nicely and preparing everything to swoon you' he thought to himself while watching the other checking the adress and probably looking through the map in his head so he knows which way to get there.

                "Okay. I'll bring the little monster over to your house." the blond said and chuckled again. Seto felt content hearing such a sound. A smile was on the edge of coming out. He felt so weird. "Well, I still think it's time we go home" he said before picking up the kid from the ground."Let's go Ansel. You'll be seeing the dog tonight!" he said chuckling softly while walking away. Seto couldn't help his eyes from lingering on the blond's ass for a moment too long. Hopefully, his little brother didn't notice... He looked towards his little brother and almost jumped at the intencity of his look. Well... Now there come questions.

                "Should we head home, too, Mokuba?" Seto asked trying to sound the same as usual, even though he wanted to jump up and down from excitement... Then again, he was Seto Kaiba. The ruthless CEO who hardly even had feelings... He couldn't break that image now. No matter the fact that he was going to spend time with such a handsome guy around his age.

                "I don't know. Are you sure you don't want to go after him and invite him to move in with us? Or marry you?" the Mokuba asked with obvious irony in his voice. Well, he was busted. "You're lucky that the guy is more dense than me when I was 7, but seriously. Brother, you can't ask a guy you just met to go to your house. That is just wrong. Also, since you said you're cooking, I should let the maids and everyone know that they won't be needed tonight?" Mokuba spoke as they headed home, Mutt happily following behind them. The dog always behaved when Seto was around because it knew that the brunet didn't like it when he was misbehaving in public, while at home Seto was always the first one to cuddle and play with him when he finished work or just let him sleep next to him while working. Both enjoyed it and Mokuba still had pictures as proof. Seto always looked content on those pictures

                "W-what? I just invited him as a thank you for finding our dog!" Seto tried defending himself and only recieved a laugh from his brother.

                "Seto, you can't lie to me. Plus, you wouldn't invite anyone to our house just like that. You have a crush on the guy and we both know it" Mokuba said smirking up at him. "Though, I am not sure if he is single. He does have a kid, you know" he added, just to tease Seto. 'Like I don't know that already!' Seto thought.

                "You think I don't know? Anyway, tonight when he comes with his wife, I'm probably going to feel like dying, but at least we won't see each other ever again." Seto said before looking down at the dog and petting him. "Don't get lost next time! I don't need to go through this every time." he said and felt the dog lick his palm gently. They all got to the limo and on the back seat, Mutt resting his head in Seto's lap. Once they got inside, Mokuba continued his questioning. Not that Seto thought he was going to stop.

                "So, what are you cooking for tonight?" he asked and before the brunet could say anything, he continued. "Cause how else would you swoon him, other than cooking one of your specialties fot him!" he said, putting his hands behind his head with a smirk. "We should probably start working on your people skills too..." Mokuba said, more thinking out loud than anything else.

                "Excuse you! My people skills are not that bad!" he said, defending himself and just recieved a laugh in return. It wasn't a lie! He knew how to deal with humans... Somewhat...

                "Ahahahahaha! Yeah, how to scare them! Bro, you need to woo him, not scare him." Mokuba said and got hit upside the head. He only laughed in responce and then snuggled up to him. "Hey, if anything else, we can let Mutt get lost again and he might find you a better boyfriend candidate." the raven teased more.

                "I will ground you, Mokuba!" Seto threatened. He knew that the boy would calm down if he took away his game consoles.

                "You're not my father!" Mokuba retored, but didn't push the boyfriend thing any longer. Seto was glad for that. He didn't want to talk about such things right now. They will have enough time to practise _or something_ at home.


	2. Dinner With The Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you decide to go to a dinner you were invited to with a really handsome guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.  
> 1\. Holy shit I finally posted something. I don't even know what happened and how I was in such a deep writer's block  
> 2\. Woo chapter 2~ Let's see what these boys are up to next(I know, do you?)  
> 3\. Beta read by my dearest beta~  
> 4\. I'll see to start on a new chapter of the other fic as soon as possible!

_**Joey POV** _

                Why was he so weak towards Ansel's wishes? The boy just brought a giant dog home one day and he didn't even have the heart to say no. He was hit with double puppy dog eyes and agreed immediately to keep him for the day. After dinner, he went to his room. He enjoyed the solitude for mere 5 minutes before the said dog crawled in the bed next to him. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Your master really spoiled you, didn't he?" he asked and pet the dog affectionately. He wondered who the dog might have belonged to. It looked well fed and well taken care of even tho it was a mix, probably picked up from thw street... Yes, his respect for the man or woman the dog belonged to was rising.

                ---

                A sigh escaped his lips. They were sitting in the park for the last 15 minutes and no one arrived. Ansel and the dog were playing around, making sure not to run too far from Joey. They both looked happy. He felt his chest tighten st the thought of breaking them apart. Well, at least they can play for a bit more.

                Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a tall figure. When he looked that way, he was simply mesmerized. He caught sight of a tall, wide-sholdered brunette. He wanted to just get pinned to a wall by him and do naughty stuff. His mind was just about to enter the fantasy land, population: tall handsome brunette, before he noticed a kid next to the brunette... Oh, he has someone already... Turned down before even trying, heh, what else could he have expected... His thoughts were occupied by such thoughts that he almost didn't notice the dog running towards a, seemingly, random direction.

                He couldn't help but swear in his mind before getting up and running after the dog. Thankfully Ansel wasn't too far behind, so he didn't have to worry about him all that much. When he had gotten throuh a bush, he saw the tall male from before. _Holy fucking shit!_ He just stared at the man for a few seconds. After a bit he remembered that he should say something and not look like a stalker of some sort.

                "Ahh, you must be the dog's master" he said and the tall male turned towards him. For a second he was scared that the male was glaring at him, but just looking at those cerulean eyes made him unable to move in any way. He was slowly getting sucked into them. Oh god, how he wanted to see those eyes with a bit more expression in them. He looked down at his son and smiled at him. "Let's go, Ansel, time to go home." the blond said taking the boy's hand and turning around to leave.

                "Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" He heard a manly voice ask. He turned around immediately. Okay, he had to have that guy. His voice alone was doing wonders to all the parts of Joey's body. "As thanks. For finding Mutt. We are glad that he didn't fall into wrong hands" the brunette added. Of course it's just that.

                "Ah well... I don't know" he said and looked towards his son. The kid was looking at him with pleading eyes. Well,now he had a reason to go to the guy's house. "Well, I guess we'll be taking you on that dinner offer." he said shifting his eyes bsck to the brunette. "I simply can't say no to Andel's puppy dog eyes" he said with a smile 'And certainly can't say no to someone who looks like _that_.' he added to himself.

                After the brunette gave him the adrress, Joey went home, carrying Ansel in his arms. It was little to say that he was excited. He wanted the time to pass as quickly as possible. Their trip he wasn't long. They lived close to the park, so Ansel sometimes went there by himself.

                ---

                Around 7pm, he got to the adress given to him. He stared at the huge mansion in awe. Just who were these dog owners. Back in the park they looked rather 'normal'. Ansel seemed just as amazed by the giant building. They walked up to the gate and rang on the intercom. After a bit, a familiar voice picked up.

                "Kaiba residence, who is it?" the childish voice was heard. Joey was slightly startled at first, before proceeding with introduction.

                "Umm... It's Joey and Ansel Wheeler, from the park" he said a bit worried. He wasn't really sure what more to say. A buzzing noise was heard and the gate opened. Joey walked inside, followed by Ansel. Not long after, the raven haired boy came running towards them with the dog, smiling.

                "I'm glad you could make it. Seto is making dinner so he couldn’t greet you himself, my name is Mokuba" the boy said with a gentle smile. Looking at his clothes, one really couldn't say that he was some rich kid... Maybe they were servants to someone in this mansion who let them live there as well... The blonde nodded softly at the boy before getting led over to the mansion. They popped by the kitchen first to greet Seto and Joey couldnt believe what he was seeing. The guy he met at the park was standing there, hair a bit messy, wearing an apron while cooking. Well, he knew that cooks were often hot, but this...

                The brunette male turned hearing them come and smiled, _okay no, that smile isn't legal, he should be arrested_. "I'm glad you could make it. You can wait in here or the living room, the food will be done soon" he said as he turned back to the stove and whatever he seemed to be cooking. It sufficed saying that Joey was feeling like a highschool girl next to him like this. The raven haired boy lead Ansel towards the living room, while Joey decided to be a bit daring. He sat on a chair and smiled lightly.

                "I think I'll stay here. The view is much better" he said, putting his elbow on the table and leaning his head against the palm of his hand. His eyes slid up and down the other's back, enjoying how nice the butt looked. He'd gladly grope that butt. "So, Seto, I'm Joey, nice to meet you" he said with a smile.

                "Nice to meet you, Joey" Seto said as he seemed to mix some ingredients. It was silent for a bit before the handsome brunette spoke again. "So, Joey, tell me a bit about yourself while we wait for this to finish" the male's voice held some husky, seductive tone and Joey couldn't help but lick his lips. He really wanted to do things with him right there in the kitchen.

                "Well, I'm a 24 year old single father of a 6 year old monster. I spend days off work playing with my son or trying to meet someone who is ready for a serious relationship, loves kids and dogs... And this is my first time being in a house that is ten times bigger than my appartement" the blond said, making a slight pause to see if there's something else he should say. He scratched his chin a bit before adding "And I'm gay".

                The brunette was just taking a sip of water before hearing that. He spat it out almost instantly before turning to look at Joey. Joey looked at him innocently waiting to see what the male would say. "You're single, gay and in your twenties?" he asked with wide eyes and Joey nodded putting on a teasing smirk.

                "Why so confused? You want me for yourself?" he asked, recieving a nod in responce. He wasn't really expecting it, and even less expecting to see the male directly above him in a matter of seconds. The brunette had moved in front of him and was now leaning over him, tilting the blonde's head upwards.

                "Then it seems I might have less trouble swooning you than I expected" the male's voice got rather husky and Joey couldn't help his hands grabbing the collar of the male's shirt. He was about to pull him down and enjoy a nice deep, maybe even erotic kiss, before the taller male's brother walked into the kitchen with Ansel. Joey pushed the other away and smiled towards Mokuba and Ansel like nothing happened. The raven haired boy did look st both of them suspiciosly, making Joey wonder whst he might be thinking.

                "Seto, when will dinner be ready? We're getting hungry" the boy said looking towards the brunette with a tilted head. He looked rather cute and innocent like that.

                "In a minute. Go take Ansel to the bathroom and wash your hands" Seto practically ordered, _and did that voice make Joey feel tingly_... Joey just wanted to jump the male, but held himself back. It seemed like the other noticed cause he continued with "and wash them properly this time!". The raven just groaned before taking Ansel with him. When they were out of sight, the brunette turned back to the blonde. "Now, where were we?" he asked with a smirk before pressing their lips together. Joey couldn't even describe to himself what he was feeling. The kiss started off soft, but then Seto decided to use his tongue, _a rather skillful tongue indeed_ , and then everything went to hell. Joey wrapped his arms around the other's neck pulling him down closer, wanting this kiss to last forever. But sadly, they still needed to breath, so they pulled away panting and looking each other in the eyes.

                "I'm guessing that I'm spending the night here? ’Cause you don't seem eager to let me go" the blond teased as Seto pulled back and started preparing the table for 4. He simply glanced over at the other with a smirk.

               "And you want to tell me that you want to leave? Even though I know you can't find someone better than me, ever, I still prefer to have you in my bed on the first night and make you feel amazing" he said and took off the apron, taking his time to unbutton the first few buttons on his shirt. _Okay_ , now he knew the other was teasing. And he would be more than happy to help take that shirt off, if the two younger ones didn't enter. Well, it was decided that he stays, he will have time to deal with that shirt... And everything else.


End file.
